Perfect Villainy
by K-promises-fall
Summary: Just a drabble from the deep dark depths of my imagination. When reading this, a lot of you will think WTF! But doesn't that make you even more interested in reading it? Hinatacentric. :3


**Perfect Villainy**

**By: K-promises-fall**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story. I almost forgot to type this, again. :3

O O O

Hinata was a shy girl.

It was her natural behaviour to hide behind things and to only speak when spoken to. People know this and as they try to bring her out of her shell they worry for her because she keeps going back in.

What they do not know, is that her reclusive and shy nature acts for the perfect cover for the many dark secrets Hyuuga Hinata has. Her perceived weakness at being a shinobi has also helped her to carry out her deeds in relative comfort, without worry of someone spying or catching on to what she was doing. In short she was also had the facility to become the perfect villain.

But why would she?

Hyuuga Hinata has massive potential, but her gentleness, kindness and lack of confidence in herself holds her back.

What caused this?

A long time ago, when she was three years old, she was considered a prodigy in the Hyuuga clan. At such a tender age she was already seeing and memorizing the location of the tenketsu and had already mastered most of the basic stances for the Jyuuken fighting style. Yet there was a sudden decline in her abilities and soon, her younger sister was able to beat her, and she lost every match she ever fought in.

One would think that the Hyuugas suspected something, but it was all thrown at the doorstep of trauma. Just before her fall was the ever popular kidnapping scandal. Ninjas from Kumogakure came and stole away the Heiress in the dead of the night, easily defeating her protector Neji and making their way out of the compound with nearly no one the wiser. Hyuuga Hizashi – Hinata's uncle, father of Neji and twin brother of clan head Hiashi – had, however, witnessed the kidnapping and given chase, catching up to them in the forest outside the village. He had swiftly taken care of the Kumo ninjas, sparing none and had brought back the heiress and reported the situation to Hiashi. All was well.

What no one knew however was that Hinata was a girl who learned from everything and anything. As such, she learned from the kidnapping as well. Her young but clever mind deduced that the only reason the kidnapping had worked was because it had been a surprise attack, Kumogakure had just signed a peace treaty with Konoha, and so no one had been prepared for their treachery. The attack had been unexpected.

This event had taught Hinata the most important lesson of her life; that the key to a successful attack was surprise. A group of genin had a chance of defeating a group of Jounin if they managed to gain the upper hand in an ambush. A team of ninja could sneak into the estate of a clan with all seeing eyes and escape, because they had not been expected.

And so, Hinata began the greatest task of her life. Preparing for the greatest surprise anyone had ever seen.

Through years after the incident, she came to learn that the greatest chance came with surprise born from underestimating an opponent. With this in mind, Hinata built the perfect disguise. She became a shy, weak girl, desperate for acknowledgement but not confident enough to take it. She built a façade of fragility and weakness, so that she could be viewed as a bird with a broken wing, desperately wanting to fly, but surrendering itself to death by whichever fox happened upon it. It was the start of something no one expected.

This was how she grew up. This was how people knew her to be.

Yet, somewhere along the line, Hinata became power hungry, as all prodigies eventually do at least once.

She came to view her mask as another self, as a friend. And as she improved and honed her skills, her spite and hatred grew for the village which refused to help her friend to soar, instead standing by with faces of pity as they waiting for the fox to come. She aspired to change this, to recreate the mentality so common amongst villages.

As she grew stronger, her aspirations grew into changing the world. With this goal in mind she started an organization; one whose primary purpose was to defeat the great ninja villages and start over.

Of course she knew that eventually she would die and her village would fall apart; returning to as it was before. Perhaps becoming worse. But she still moved forward, for it was a truly splendid goal to change the entire world in one lifetime. And to complete it meant greatness, and Hinata knew she was great.

The organization would be called Akatsuki. It would be comprised of several elite shinobi, all of rank S or higher, and all of them missing nins. Their purpose would be to gather all nine of the legendary bijou and harness their powers. Their reason: to start a revolution in which the world would come to be at war with itself and in the midst of it, while great villages killed each other, to save a few select shinobi and civilians to create a new village. A great village; where, for as long as she breathed the toxic air of this world, all would be united to one cause. It would be perfect. It would be a new beginning.

Yes, Hinata was the perfect villain, but as all mortals do she had weakness. It wasn't her lust for power, or her tendency to go into a fit of rage whenever things didn't go as according to plan. It was her feelings of love towards one jinchuriki in particular; one named Uzumaki Naruto, bearer of the nine tailed kitsune demon, Kyuubi. Naruto was her downfall. She had adopted something from the shy, meek girl that presented itself to the village on a daily basis; the inability to hurt the ones she truly cared for. She knew this, which is why she kept her distance from others and made sure not to care for anyone unworthy of being in her new village, her new world.

She thought that Naruto would be eager to correct the wrong in this world, and overestimated her own ability to steal the demon king from him and leave him to die should he refuse. He had refused. Then, he somehow managed to escape; she suspected through his sheer determination, as that was how he accomplished every impossible feat in his life. Before she even knew what had happened, anbu had arrested her at her apartment under the accusations of treason, sheltering and aiding missing nins, willing accomplice to murder, conspiracy to destroy the peace of the great nations, and other things.

She was shocked to say the least. Then she saw Naruto, standing behind them, cold disgust in his eyes, and like she always does when her plans are interrupted, she snapped. She called the members of Akatsuki together with a special jutsu that she had invented in the earlier days of the organization, and they gathered – they were not that far away surprisingly. They leaf was attacked, and everyone in the area not wearing a black cloak with red clouds was slaughtered, most by an enraged Hinata and an indifferent Itachi.

The world was shocked at this news. Hinata's plans were obliterated along with Konoha, and the Akatsuki members knew that. Her actions with destroying Konoha alerted and spiked fear in all the ninja villages, which banned together to destroy Akatsuki. Hinata's subordinates saw it coming, and like true criminals abandoned her to die on her own, only Tobi stayed, whether it was out of loyalty or a want to see the end result, she did not know.

The day of the fight a great army consisting of ninjas from all the remaining villages, including a few from the fallen Konoha who had not been in the village at the time of its decimation, arrived at the dark, mostly empty base. Hinata sat on her throne – she liked to think of it as such – waiting for them with Tobi obediently at her side. The room she was in was large, and she was soon surrounded by shinobi. It was her final hour.

Her normally white Hyuuga eyes were red that day. Some say it was like that due to the blood of all she killed staining them. Others say it was a higher level of Byakugan like Itachi's mangekyu. Whichever it may be, she fought hard to the end; managing to fight her way out of the actual base before she met her fall. She was good, but not a god, not immortal.

She did achieve greatness however. Her name is mentioned in every history book. Her dreaded red eyes kept children in bed and out of trouble at night. Her life story from the diary found in a trunk in her personal chamber of the Akatsuki lair, telling the reasons for all that she did. It kept wars from developing, for a while at least. So in a way, she did achieve her goal. Konoha was rebuilt eventually, but it never returned to its once former glory. Other shinobi nations made sure to cripple its growth, and eventually the new Konoha destroyed itself.

She was the perfect villain. Though, it is hard to call her that once you consider her motives. Who knows? Maybe another like Hyuuga Hinata will enter the world again, later on in the course of history. Maybe they'll have the same goal. But whether or not they will choose to try and save the world the same way she did. That's up to Fate and Destiny to decide.

O O O

K: I have no idea what I just wrote so don't even bother to ask me. Review though. Before any of you ask why I'm writing this when I should be working on **When Good Girls Go Bad**, I'm bored okay. I need brakes too!!!!! Plus, I didn't feel like writing chapter 6 yet. Can you blame me? Well yes, you could. Oh, well.

**Edit:**

_Here it is, revamped with shorter paragraphs, smoother flow in words and a bit more words than it originally had. __While this fanfic isn't exactly popular enough to warrant my going over it, it is a secret favourite of mine, and I felt compelled to write it better. It is still not perfect, but it is better than its original, which was written in a rush of inspiration and not properly looked over before uploading. I hope that whoever you are, you enjoyed the slight improvement._

Remember, review.

Later;)


End file.
